Tragic Surprise Motherhood
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Oneshot. After giving birth to her brother's triplets Phoebe receives some very bad news that forces her to make some decisions about her life and the life of the triplets. Very bad summary read to know more. I may turn this into a series depending on the response.


Here is a AU oneshot about the birth of Phoebe's nephew and nieces in which something happens and phoebe has to make some decisions about her life that could change her life forever. If you like it I will make a series out of it but it will take some time.

LD: I do not own Friends.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Friends)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Phoebe stared at the three babies she had just given birth to, three babies belonging to her brother and her sister in law, her two beautiful nieces and her precious nephew. God knew that the labour had been tough, but now with the three little things laying on a pillow as she caressed their pinky little faces with tears on her eyes due to the turrent of emotions she was feeling she felt it had all been worth it. Although when her brother Frank arrived she was going to kick his sorry ass for not being there with her to see his children being born, she was also going to give Alice a piece of her mind for the same reason. Her friends however had proven to be a true family to her throughout the Pregnancy and mostly during the labour.

Joey had even had solidary pains although she hadn't seen her since the beginning of her contractions. She wondered where he was. Before she had much time to think on it Monica and the guys minus Joey entered the room, the girls had red eyes and had obviously been crying very recently and had surely wiped their eyes before entering, the expression of the whole group were very sad as they looked at Phoebe and the children.

"Monica?" Phoebe asked her closest friend worriedly "What's wrong?"

"Pheebs, I have bad news." Monica spoke with difficulty as she approached the bed.

"What's the matter?" Phoebe asked feeling more and more scared by the moment, something her niece and nephews felt and began crying about. Phoebe tried to calm them down and get them quiet but after she couldn't they called a nurse to take them away to the nursery. Once that was done Phoebe looked at Monica again. Monica tried to speak but only sobs came out she hugged Rachel who was also crying. Chandler, namesake of the youngest child who was ironically a girl, was the one to speak.

"Pheebs" he spoke clearly not wanting to say what he was about to say. "It's Frank and Alice, there... ther has been an accident, their car has been hit by a truck, they both have been killed instantly."

"What?" Phoebe asked not wanting to believe her ears. Frank Jr and Alice dead? It couldn't be right, it had to be a terrible mistake, a misunderstanding. "How do you know?"

"We tried contacting your brother on the cell number he gave us. Instead of Frank it was a policeman the one to pick up. I'm afraid there has been no mistake." Chandler replied.

"I'm so sorry Pheebs" Rachel said as Monica and her hugged their friend strongly. Chandler and Ross also patted their friend on the shoulder offering support. Feeling overwhelmed by the new and it's possible implications, Phoebe finally allowed herself to cry on her friends shoulders.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Friends))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Joey dressed in a hospital robe entered Phoebe's room. Ross had informed him of the terrible news concerning Frank and Alice, and despite still being hurt because of the surgery he had just gone through, he had insisted on visiting her. When he entered room Phoebe was with three little tiny babies, her nieces and her nephew all of whom had been brought back by the nurse at Phoebe's request. She was speaking to them softly with tear on her eyes, Joey felt he wanted to die right there, out of all the group of friends he felt close to her in a very special way, sure Ross and Chandler were his best friends, but Phoebe understood him the most out of the group was the most supportive of whatever he did no matter how crazy it seemed and he tried to do the same for her of course. So it really killed him to see her like that.

"Your mommy and your daddy would have loved you little ones, very much I'm sure." Phoebe said as she finished talking.

"Pheebs" Joey called as Phoebe didn't seem to have noticed him. Phoebe looked at Joey in surprise.

"Joey!" She exclaimed. "Are you alright? Ross told me you have been through a procedure."

"So much for the solidary pains." He joked even though he knew it was not the time for a joke, perhaps it was the worst time for it but to his surprise Phoebe chuckled. She then broke out laughing however it was not her usual laugh, full of life, it was different one between sad and funny at the same time a laugh that quickly changed into sobs. This prompted Joey to go to Phoebe's side ignoring the pain from the operation and put a comforting hand on her back. "Pheebes I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's not you Joe" She said through tears interrupting him. "Actually your stupid joke is the only thing that has made me smile since the birth of these little ones. It's just that I can't believe what happened I..."

"Shhh" Joey shushed her hugging her as the three babies whimpered as they felt Phoebe's distress. "It's ok Pheebes." He let her cry into his shoulder which she did for a good five minutes. She looked at him when her sobs were over.

"I... I am sorry." She said.

"Hey don't apologize" Joey said. "It's alright." He looked at the children. "What's gonna happen to them?"

"I don't know. Frank's mom died of a fulminating heart attack after the wedding of Frank and Alice so the only family they have left is me and Alice's sister, Marge, a nice retired math's teacher who lives in New Jersey who Monica is trying to reach right now, I'm not counting on my father to come out of wherever he is to raise his grandchildren and my sister didn't want to do anything with Frank Jr and my father's other family so she is out of the question. So I guess either her or me will take care of the children." Phoebe replied and Joey could tell she was scared for the children and the uncertain future. "Probably me since I figure as their mother on the birth certificate."

"You figure as their mother?" Joey asked as his eyes went wide.

"Yes " Phoebe's smiled lightly at the babies. "The hospital needed a name so..."

"I see... For a moment I thought you'd" Joey said. "It's logical you carried them around for 9 months." Phoebe gave him a look "I... mean it's not only that... it's obvious that you care for them... I actually believe you would make a wonderful mother."

And the Phoebe did something unexpected that time too. "Thank you Joey" She said. "For always making me laugh."

"Always Pheebs" Joey said smiling softly.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Friends)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Monica waited on the hospital's waiting room for Alice's sister. She'd seemed like a nice person on the phone although much of the conversation had been with Marge crying over the death of her sister and her brother in law. A woman on her late fifties, early sixties entered the room. She looked like an older version of Alice so Monica was sure she must have been Marge. She approached the woman who had a very sad expression on her face.

"Hello. Marge?" Monica greeted, the woman. "Hi I'm Monica Geller we talked over the phone."

The woman smiled, a sad yet kind smile, at her. "I see that was you. Yes I'm Marge, Alice's elder sister. Nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine." Monica said. "I hope we could have met in other circumstances."

"I know me too." Marge replied as Monica led her to a chair on the waiting room. "You know shortly after you called the NY's coroner's office called, they want me to identify the corpses to make sure it's them."

"I'm sorry." Monica said.

"I know my dear. How is Frankie's sister taking it?" Marge asked seeming truly concerned.

"Not good." Monica replied. "But she is better now, she is resting"

"And how are the children?" Marge asked.

"They are fine, their birth went without complications." Monica explained. "Even if the doctor was a trekkie." She added jokingly.

"A what?" Marge asked.

"Nothing forget about it." Monica said knowing it was not the time for jokes.

"I would like to see them" Marge said nodding. "And when your friend is well rested I would like to speak with your friend about their future."

Monica nodded leading the woman towards hospital's nursery room.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Friends)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Phoebe sat on her bedroom's bed after taking a nap. She looked around her and saw Joey hadn't left her side, she remembered he'd had a discussion with a nurse about going to his own room and he'd somehow won the argument. Chandler, Ross and Rachel were also there. They all seemed very awake, it was clear none of them had slept like she had done.

"Don't tell me you've been staring at me this whole time" She said to all of them as she looked at Rachel. "That's a little creepy."

"Honey we were watching over your sleep." Rachel replied. "There's nothing creepy about that."

"I think there is. There is right Chandler?" She asked friend knowing he was the most straightforward, Chandler didn't reply instead looking around like Phoebe hadn't just spoken to him.

"Chicken" Phoebe said as her friend continued to ignore her.

Just then Monica entered the room followed by Marge. Unlike her friends Phoebe had spoken to Marge a few times and had met her at Alice and Frank's wedding. She liked the woman, she was a former math's teacher living in New Jersey with her husband who was a police detective and they were a nice couple who had raised three children, all of them already adults and in college.

"Hello Marge." She greeted the elder woman.

"Phoebe, you seem good, I'm very glad." The elder woman spoke.

"Thank you" Phoebe spoke. "You too. I'm sorry you can't meet the children but they are sleeping"

"Don't worry Phoebe, your friend has been kind enough to show them to me, they are beautiful." Marge said with a kind smile. She looked around at her Phoebe's friends.

"Do you mind leaving us alone? I need to talk to Phoebe" Marge asked. Everyone looked at her and Phoebe nodded making her friends leave the room.

"We'll be outside if you need us." Joey told Phoebe before he left. Phoebe looked at Marge.

"What do you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked Marge. The woman's expression was serious as she spoke.

"The future of the children." Marge said. "Who they will live with and such."

Phoebe nodded, she didn't really want to talk about that but she'd known it was coming since he learned of her brother's fate earlier. "So what do you want to do about that?"

"Alice and I spoke about that a few times during your pregnancy." Marge explained. "She wanted me and Jason to take care of the kids in case something happened to them." She said and Phoebe felt a wave of sadness coming over her. Yet it was for the best , she couldn't possibly provide for the needs of a baby right now, not to mention three. "However, Frank disagreed with her, he thought you could be as good of a mother as I would to those children."

Phoebe was speechless for a moment, she was glad her brother defended her maternal abilities, specially when she wasn't very sure she had them herself, but it was nice knowing someone believed in her. However that didn't change the fact that they still had to decide who would raise the children.

"As the children's aunt, I know you'll want the best for them as do I" Marge spoke kindly. "And in this case I think it's better if you take care of them."

"I agr... what?" Phoebe asked completely caught off guard.

"Even if I'm retired money won't be an issue the children will be well cared and loved butI am 61 years old, I am too old to raise three small children and my husband is no youngster either." Marge explained.

"You are not that old." Phoebe tried.

"Old enough to die before the children finish Highschool. You on the other hand are still young and have the perfect age to raise them. They would surely be happier with you" Marge countered.

"B... but I do not have the money to raise three children on my own." Phoebe said scared as tears fell from her eyes in what seemed to be the thousandth time since the children were born. "I barely can provide for myself, I mean yeah I make enough to get by you know, but I don't know if I could provide for three children alone."

"Do not worry." Marge told her as she approached the door and opened shoring Phoebe's friends listening on the conversation. Realizing they had been discovered they dispersed by Marge called them in. "You have wonderfull friends to help you. And don't worry for the money, I'll deposit my sister and Frank's money into an account and give you access to it so it won't be an issue. Plus I too will be delighted to help you with the children however I can."

Phoebe still seemed unconvinced and remained silent. "Oh come on Pheebs just say yes!" Monica exclaimed at her friends.

"But I don't know if I can be a good mother." Phoebe replied. "I don't want to be a terrible mother."

"Honey, we've all seen you with the children" Rachel reassured her. "There is no way in hell you'd be a terrible mother." 

"Plus you already figure as their mother on the birth certificate." Ross added.

"And you already have experience in parenting thanks to Joey." Chandler said patting his italo-american friend in the back.

"Hey!" Joey shouted offended at Chandler comment. "The relationship I have with Pheebs is more of a sibling relationship!" He smiled Phoebe. "But they are right Phoebe you'll be an amazing mother."

"Thanks guys" Phoebe told her friends.

"So are you keeping the children with you?" Marge asked. Phoebe nodded with a very happy smile and tears on her face. Marge recognized that glow it was the glow that all new mothers had. She smiled lightly it seemed her choice was not wrong.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Friends)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Phoebe entered her appartment 3 days after giving birth to the triplets followed by Monica and Rachel. Each one of them carried a triplet, Phoebe was carrying the eldest child Frank, Rachel had Leslie and Monica had Chandler. Leading the way to what had one of the bedrooms hastily decorated as a children's room but not painted as one, with a crib, a few children's toys and several other things a baby would need but painted in a blood Red color, not too child friendly. Leaving the sleeping babies on the crib. The girls looked at the three little children smiled and exited the room.

"Do we have all the utensiles you need to take care of the babies?" Monica asked as always worried about every little detail.

"The guys should have bought them all." Phoebe replied.

"I'll go check it out" Monica said. Once left alone in the living room Rachel looked at Phoebe.

"So how does it feel to be back home as a mother of three children?" Rachel asked Phoebe.

"The circumstances weren't the ones I would have imagined or wanted" Phoebe replied trying not to cry again thinking of her brother.

"Well Phoebe I must tell you, this kind of adventure would have me terrified" Rachel confessed trying to express admiration for her friend.

"Aren't those the most fun to live?" Phoebe asked with a wink at her friend. Rachel smiled "Typical Phoebe" she thought to herself.

"I knew it!" Monica screamed from the bathroom. "The guys forgot the Talcum powder! Was it so difficult to buy Talcum powder!?" Both Rachel and Phoebe smiled as they went to calm Monica down.

"And here it is your first trial" Rachel spoke smiling at Phoebe who just chuckled.

The end?


End file.
